


Dance with me?

by CupOfEarleGrey



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Budding Romance, Cowboys in Love, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfEarleGrey/pseuds/CupOfEarleGrey
Summary: "Can you write about Kieran or Charles (either is fine) asking the reader to dance for the very first time?" - AnonI can, and I will write for both of them since I love this idea so much!





	Dance with me?

The scratchy, lilting call of Dutch’s phonograph filled the evening air. His tent concealed you from view as you sat beside it, humming under your breath with your eyes closed. The warm rays of the soon to be setting sun kissed your skin as you lost yourself to the music. It was a moment meant only for you. The trouble was, you had an onlooker.

Charles had broken away from the camp to smoke. The crowd around the fire was rowdier than he could handle, so he had excused himself and made his way to a small hill to overlook the lake. It would be sunset soon. He loved to watch the way the skyline shifted from gold to orange to red and slowly faded into a pinkish hue before the shadows began to envelope the world. It always reminded him how beautiful life could be.

He was halfway through his cigarette before he spotted you. You swayed slightly to the music, and he caught the movement out of the corner of his well-trained eyes. He almost dropped his smoke at the sight of you. Your relaxed expression, bathed in soft evening sunlight made you more beautiful than he had ever seen you - and that was saying something.

As a reserved man, Charles kept his admiration for you as quiet as possible. Always subtle and indirect. But he couldn’t help but stare at you now, forgotten cigarette burning idly in his grip. He imagined leading you along to the music, your hand in his as he held your waist and looked into your eyes. His heart raced at the thought, his mouth suddenly dry.

The idea was so tantalising. If he asked you to dance, he could express his interest in you and get to hold you with a single question. Providing you said yes. He pined for closeness and romance with you. Glancing around to make sure you were both alone, he swallowed thickly and dropped his cigarette into the grass - snuffing it out with the heel of his boot.

You opened your eyes as you heard him approach. While his face was unreadable, you could sense his nervousness from the tightness of his shoulders. You blinked up at him and opened your mouth to ask him if he was alright.

“Are-“  
“Would you like to dance with me?” He blurted out rather suddenly.  
“D-Dance?” Your face flushed with colour, wondering if you had heard him correctly.   
“With me.”

You stared at him, heart leaping in your chest with excitement. Nothing could make you happier. You had a soft spot for Charles that you had been nursing for a while now. If he was asking you to dance, surely that meant he must like you?

“I would love to.” You smiled shyly and stood up, taking the hand he was holding out for you.  
His hand was warm and rough from work and bowstrings, but he held yours with a purposeful tenderness. You let him guide you to a clear patch of grass, still well hidden from prying eyes. Shyly, you placed your hand on his shoulder as he placed his at your waist.

The pace was slow and slightly awkward at first. Both of you were shy, feet shuffling and afraid of bumping into the other. But as you got used to the dance, you started to grow more comfortable and confident. Charles tightened his grip on your waist as you stepped slightly closer to him, his broad chest brushing against yours. You captured his gaze and smiled softly, his shoulders visibly relaxed as he broke into a smile of his own.

All awkwardness washed away as he spun you around and drew you back into his arms. Your grin broadened as you fell into the more lively sway of the dance, loving the feeling of being so close to him. Neither of you could stop smiling. Charles couldn’t recall the last time he had been this excited. He loved every moment of it. Your smiles, your hand in his, the comfortable atmosphere, the music… it was all too much.

He let go of your hand, only to seize your waist and lift you up off your feet. You gasped as he spun around with you once before setting you back down. You stumbled slightly, catching his arms with your hands and staring at him, mouth open.

“Ch-Charles!” You gasped.  
“I’m sorry.” He looked horrified at what he’d done. “I was-“  
“You are so strong…” Heat burned in your face as you looked up at him, heart hammering.   
He stared down at you with concern, unsure whether he had offended or dazzled you. Slowly, a shy smile crept onto your lips and he felt relief wash over him.

“I got carried away.” He mumbled apologetically.  
“Well, if that’s how you are when you get carried away…” You took his hand in yours. “Please do it again.”


End file.
